Hero Complex
by Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws
Summary: Very Short. "Look at the bedclothes."  "...So?"  "They're Superman, America."


**_Yumi- =( why is this so short? (written for Sweethearts week on the USxUK livejournal community)  
_**

**_Bob- Because you're incompetent._**

**_Yumi- Oh...(by the way, if anyone doesn't follow, in this, England hasn't been in America's room since he was a child as he has had no reason to. It appears more childlike now then when he actually was a kid.)  
_**

**_Bob- By the way, you wouldn't have had any experience with the room in question, would you have?_**

**_Yumi- *awkward look* don't root through my stuff..._**

**_Oko- *grinning idiotically*  
_**

* * *

*~**Hero Complex**~*

* * *

England looked around him, taking everything in, shock evident on his face to everyone that wasn't the unable-to-read-the-athmosphere idiot he like to call his, ahem, _lover_, who happened to be standing next to him, grinning cheerfully. "America...t-this is..."

Said man laughed. "Hah! I knew you'd like it! Cool, huh?"

"W-what the bloody hell is this, America?" England sputtered up at him

"My room! Awesome, ain't it?"

He sighed. "Grammar, and," he took a sweeping look around the room once again, "w-why...what is all this stuff?"

'This stuff' just happened to be absolutely everything that occupied the superpower's bedroom. Both the walls and the ceiling were covered in pages of comic books like Spiderman and Aquaman. Even Wondergirl made an appearance near the window. What wasn't stuck on the walls appeared to be filling the closet to the majority. It made England wonder where all his clothes were.

He had figurines.

Oh dear lord...

"Huh?" America looked confused.

"T-this- it's like a bloody child's room!" England yelled, his face flushing lightly as America's eyebrows furrowed in a sulky expression.

"Eh! Iggy, no it's not! Meanie!" he pouted

"Look at the bedclothes," England said blankly pointing

"...S-so?"

"They're Superman."

"I-I like Superman!" America defended`, trotting over to pat his duvet protectively.

England sighed. _'Come to think of it, everything about this room is like I've stepped into a ten year old boy's room. Everything is superhuman-comic book related." _He smiled to himself, much to America's dismay, as he looked him up and down. The out of place smile changed quickly to form a smirk.

"You really do have a hero complex, huh?" he chuckled lightly.

America stuck out his tongue at the elder man, not to be discouraged. "Of course! I _am_ the hero after all!"

Another chuckle."You are such a dork."

And with that they were kissing, England having somehow snuck up on America while the younger was striking his hero pose. America fell backwards onto the kiddy bed covers, England on top of him, smirking evilly as he broke away.

"H-hey! N-no fair! You caught me off guard!" America scowled, getting annoyed as England started chuckling. "What's so funny?"

England grinned. "Being caught by surprise, eh? That shouldn't be a problem for you, if you really are superhuman..."

With his hero abilities being in question, America grabbed England around the waist, rolling him easily so England was the one with his back to the fictional Clark Kent. The younger gave his partner a triumphantly cheesy grin. "Hah!"

Then the kissing commenced again.

"Hey England?"

The older male looked up blearily, wondering why the attack on his mouth had stopped so suddenly. "Hmm?" he questioned before he could regain the sense to attempt to regain dignity.

"Say I'm your hero~"

The sense came back in a rush of heat to Englands ears and cheeks as he spluttered haplessly, "In your dreams-!"

Another kiss. "You bet it is."

"Hmph," England pouted, convincing himself that he had not not been able to come up with a sarky reply, he just didn't feel like it. Yes...

America grabbed one of his cheeks, stretching it like one would do to a small child. "Aw, looks like I'm not the only one with a hero complex!" he cooed, reveling in the petulant scowl now firmly in place on the elder's face.

"Shut it," England growled, pulling America down by his lapels for another kiss before pulling away to say, "Now remove that duvet!"

The younger gaped. "Wha- Why?"

"Because...I feel like a pedophile..."


End file.
